chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yummi Masahashi
Yummi Masahashi (安藤由美) is the eldest child of Kimiko and Ando Masahashi in World 2. She is mostly seen in the future, along with her brother Kano. She is an evolved human whose abilities all need the use of her mouth. History & Future Yummi is the eldest child and only daughter of Ando and Kimiko Masahashi and lives with her family in Japan. It is unknown what her childhood has been like, however it can be assumed that it was fairly normal. When she grows older, Yummi will attend university in New York. Yummi is mostly seen in glimpses of the future and was once seen helping her cousin Ishi to steal blueprints of one of the Organisation's bases. It is unknown why they did this, and what the pair intend to do with the blueprints. However, it may never be achieved, since the blueprints were then stolen from them by a time-travelling Cody. It seems that Yummi will be a fairly strong, as Ishi needed Yummi to assist her in the mission. She was also seen with her brother in the future too, having a general conversation at their cousin's apartment. However, she was not told that a time-travelling Cody was present, whilst the other two saw him and spoke with him after Yummi had left. Evolved Human Abilities [[Sonic Scream|'Sonic Scream']] Yummi's ability of sonic scream gives her the capability of screaming so loudly and at such a high frequency that she can deafen people. When she screams, she is immune to the effects of her ability and shows no sign of disorientation when using it. As well as this, it has been seen that Yummi can shout out blasts from her mouth which are able to repel objects and people away from her. It is unknown how well Yummi can use this ability and if she could produce sonic screams that could shatter glass. The ability shows itself as a faint visible wave of light from her mouth. It is unknown if Yummi can control the volume of her screams or the pitch. However Yummi has shown that her screams can disintegrate certain objects. [[Suction|'Suction']] Also, Yummi has the capability to draw out information, memories, abilities and the life of a person, by opening her mouth and sucking in what she wants to gain. However, to perform this, she needs to be close to the person and think about what she wants to gain. With this ability, Yummi can not gain the abilities of others but can remove them from the person. The memories, information and life energy are gained. Yummi needs to use her mouth to use this ability, and would therefore be unable to if somehow they were cut off from using her mouth. It has shown to slightly weaken the victims too, when not used to kill. Hypnotic Bubble Lastly, Yummi has the ability to consciously create hypnotic bubbles from her mouth which have a hypnotic effect on all others who see it. Due to the hypnotic effect, the ability can be used to provide a distraction for others. Yummi can guide the bubbles to any person, and upon physical contact the bubble will pop and put the chosen target to sleep. It seems the only way to wake up is if Yummi allows the person to do so, or if she has fled the area. It is unknown how many bubbles Yummi can produce at one time and if any people can resist the hypnotic effect of her bubbles. The ability has only been displayed once, and everyone who saw the bubbles began focusing on them and forgetting about what was currently happening. Physical Appearance Yummi is described as being beautiful, and having dark hair. As a child she is described as being small, cute, and has big, brown eyes. When she grows older her beauty will grow, and her hair colour will lighten up. When she is older, Yummi will look quite small and fragile, even though she won't really be. Yummi has the same eyes as her mother. Etymology The name Yummi is a variant of Yumi, which means "beauty" in Japanese. Her surname is Japanese but its meaning is unknown. Category:Characters